harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dolina Godryka
* * * * Czarodzieje i mugole }} Dolina Godryka (ang. Godric's Hollow) — mała miejscowość w West Country w Wielkiej Brytanii. Zamieszkiwali ją czarodzieje i mugole. Wioska skupiała się na placu. Znajdował się w niej pub, kilka sklepów, kościół oraz poczta''Dolina Godryka (rozdział)'' Szesnasty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka). Dolina Godryka była zamieszkiwana przez różne, sławne rodziny czarodziejów. Byli to między innymi Dumbledore'owie czy Potterowie. W tej wiosce, Lord Voldemort utracił swą moc za sprawą Harry'ego Pottera, który przeżył Avadę Kedavrę. Na cmentarzu spoczywa wiele sław wśród czarodziejów, co skutkowało opowieściami o duchach straszących w małym kościele. Historia Wczesna historia Nieznane są okoliczności powstania wioski. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem istniała przed IX wiekiem, kiedy to urodził się w tej wiosce Godryk Gryffindor. Z pewnością początkowo nie miała nazwy, którą otrzymała dopiero po latach na cześć założyciela Hogwartu - Gryffindora. W nieznanym roku do Doliny Godryka przybyła rodzina Peverell. Jej najstarszy znany członek - Ignotus Peverell po swojej śmierci został pochowany na lokalnym cmentarzu. Syn i synowa Ignotusa również mieszkali w Dolinie Godryka, podobnie jak jego wnuczka - Iolanthe, która poślubiła Hardwina Pottera i to jego rodzinie, z braku męskich potomków Peverellów, przekazała należącą do jej rodu pelerynę niewidkę. W Dolinie Godryka czarodziejski kowal, Bowman Wright, jako pierwszy wykuł złotego znicza. Po uchwaleniu w 1689 roku ustawy dotyczącej zasad tajności Dolina Godryka stała się miejscem, gdzie w dużej ilości osiedlali się czarodzieje. XIX wiek Dolina Godryka przez lata prężnie się rozwijała. W krótkim czasie stała się jednym z ośrodków, gdzie z chęcią osiedlali się zarówno czarodzieje, jak i mugole. Jedną z osób zamieszkujących w XIX wieku Dolinę była Bathilda Bagshot. Około 1891 roku Percival Dumbledore zabił trójkę mugolskich chłopców, którzy przyłapali jego najmłodsze dziecko, Ariana Dumbledore na uprawianiu magii i zmusili ją by nigdy więcej nie używała swoich zdolności czarodziejskich. Po tym wydarzeniu wybuchł skandal w rodzinnej miejscowości Mould on the Wold, a Percival Dumbledore trafił do Azkabanu - nie chciał wyjawić, że powodem napaści na chłopców była zemsta za to, co uczynili Arianie, ponieważ dziewczynka, uznana za nieobliczalną, wylądowałaby w Szpitalu św. Munga. Kendra Dumbledore chcąc, aby Ariana uniknęła tego losu, doprowadziła do przeprowadzki swojej rodziny do Doliny Godryka. Wielu czarodziei, którzy byli sąsiadami Dumbledore'ów chciało nawiązać kontakt z tą rodziną, ale Kendra nie życzyła sobie tego, więc szybko zostawili ją w spokoju. Bathilda Bagshot także próbowała zaprzyjaźnić się z nowymi mieszkańcami i przyniosła na powitanie kociołki pieguski, ale pani Dumbledore zatrzasnęła jej drzwi przed nosemŁapówka, jedenasty rozdział książki ''Harry Potter i Insygnia śmierci. Niewielu mieszkańców Doliny Godryka wiedziało, że Dumbledore'owie mieli córkę - większość widywała tylko chłopców. Bathilda Bagshot o Arianie dowiedziała się, późną porą zbierając rośliny. Kendra oprowadzała po ogródku córkę. W innych porach Ariana była trzymana w zamknięciu dla dobra innych. Mieszkańcy Doliny Gordyka podejrzewali, że Ariana jest charłakiem. W 1899 r. Ariana Dumbledore miała jeden z największych swoich wybuchów - zabił jej matkę, Kendrę, ponieważ nie potrafiła się uspokoić. Panią Dumbledore pochowano na miejscowym cmentarzu, a głową rodziny Dumbledore'ów stał się najstarszy syn Kendry, Albus. Tego samego lata do Doliny Godryka przybył prabratanek Bathildy Bashot, Gellert Grindelwald, który był bardzo zdolnym młodym czarodziejem, ale fascynującym się czarną magią''Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a (rozdział), osiemnasty rozdział książki ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. Jego wizyta była spowodowana chęcią zbadania grobu Ignotusa Peverella, który był właścicielem jednego z Insygnium Śmierci - magicznymi przedmiotami, którymi Grindelwald był zafascynowany. Szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Albusem Dumbledorem, z którym dzielił podobną pasję. Chciał wraz ze swoim przyjacielem doprowadzić do tego, aby czarodzieje wyszli z ukrycia. Ich hasłem było stwierdzenie dla większego dobra. Razem poszukiwali Insygniów. Albus i Gellart planowali podróż po świecie. Aberforth Dumbledore, młodszy brat Albusa, był przeciwny tym planom - obawiał się, że starszy brat porzuci Arianę by zaspokoić swoją ambicję. Doszło do kłótni w obecności Grindelwalda i Ariany. Gellart prawdopodobnie rzucił na Aberfortha klątwę ''Cruciatus, co spowodowało sprzeciw Albusa. Kłótnia przekształciła się w pojedynek pomiędzy braćmi i Grindelwaldem. Jedno z zaklęć trafiło w Arianę i ją uśmierciło. Nie wiadomo, kto rzucił owe zaklęcie. Grindelwald uciekł prosto do domu ciotki i poinformował ją, że musi opuścić miasteczko. Następnego dnia zniknął przy użyciu świstoklika. Bathilda Bashot go więcej nie widziała. Prawdopodobnie niedługo po tragedii odbył się Pogrzeb Ariany Dumbledore, na którym pojawili się niektórzy przyjaciele Albusa. Nad trumną dziewczynki doszło do ponownej kłótni między braćmi Dumbledore - Aberforth złamał Albusowi nos. Ariana została pochowana na lokalnym cmentarzu, we wspólnym grobie z matką. Na nagrobku wyryto napis Gdzie skarb wasz, tam i serce wasze., który wybrał Albus. Śmierć Ariany była prawdopodobnie często powtarzana w miejscowych plotkach. Możliwe, że wielu na ten temat, tak jak i z powodu śmierci Kendry Dumbledore, spekulowało. Po tragicznym wypadku, w 1900 roku Albus podjął pracę jako nauczyciel transmutacji w Hogwarcie i wyjechał z Doliny. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, jego młodszy brat, mieszkał tam aż do uzyskania pełnoletności. Możliwe, że w późniejszych latach życia bracia odwiedzali lokalny cmentarz, na którym pochowano ich siostrę i matkę. Atak na rodzinę Potterów Przyczyna ataku Około 1979 roku, wnuczka znanej wieszczki, Sybilla Trelawney spotkała się z Albusem Dumbledorem w Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem. Była to rozmowa kwalifikacyjna - Sybilla starała się o posadę nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa w Hogwarcie. Dumbledore nie był zainteresowany i chciał grzecznie odmówić, ale Trelawney wpadła w trans i wygłosiła przepowiednię, o chłopcu, który urodzi się pod koniec lipca i będzie miał moc przeciwstawienia się Lordowi Voldemortowi. Rozmowę podsłuchiwał śmierciożerca Severus Snape, ale nim Trelawney wygłosiła proroctwo do końca, barman wyrzucił Snape'a z lokalu. Snape całą usłyszaną treść powtórzył Voldemortowi, który domyślił się, że tylko dwóch chłopców spełnia warunki przepowiedni: Neville Longbottom oraz Harry Potter. Snape zrozumiał swój błąd, gdy dowiedział się, że Harry jest synem Lily Evans, w której zakochany był Severus. Błagał Dumbledore'a, aby ten ukrył Lily oraz jej rodzinę. Dumbledore poradził Potterom, aby ci ukryli się w Dolinie Godryka i użyli zaklęcia Fidelusa. Zaproponował, że zostanie ich strażnikiem tajemnicy, ale ci odmówili i wybrali swojego przyjaciela Syriusza Blacka. Syriusz jednak stwierdził, że jest to zbyt oczywiste posunięcie i zamiast niego powinni wybrać Petera Pettigrew. Nie wiedzieli, że Pettigrew jest zdrajcą oraz donosi Voldemortowi. Zdradził Czarnemu Panu miejsce, gdzie ukryli się Potterowie. Atak Lord Voldemort pojawił się w Dolinie Godryka 31 października 1981 roku. Przez okno zobaczył Jamesa i Lily bawiących się z Harrym. Żadne z nich nie miało różdżki. Widząc, że Voldemort nadchodzi James kazał wziąć Lily w bezpieczne miejsce, a sam próbował zatrzymać Czarnego Pana. Gdy Riddle wszedł do domu, szybko zamordował Jamesa po czym udał się na górę. Znalazł Lily i Harry'ego w pokoju dziecięcym, Lily próbowała zabarykadować drzwi. Voldemort zaproponował jej, że przeżyje, ponieważ o to prosił go Severus Snape. Ta jednak niechciała się odsunąć. Voldemort zamordował ją po czym rzucił Avadę na Harry'ego Pottera. Czar jednak, dzięki ofierze Lily, odbił się od chłopca i trafił rykoszetem w Voldemorta pozbawiając go mocy. Uczynił też z Harry'ego nie chcianego horkruksa. Zaklęcie zniszczyło też dom Potterów. Tej samej nocy wszyscy już wiedzieli, że Voldemort zginął. 31 października w zrujnowanym domu Potterów zjawił się Rubeus Hagrid, który na rozkaz Dumbledore'a zabrał stamtąd Harry'ego. Następstwa Po ataku Harry Potter został wyniesiony ze zniszczonego domu Potterów, przez Hagrida. Po pewnym czasie w ruinach domu pojawił się także Syriusz Black. Próbował przejąć Harry'ego pod swoją opiekę, ale Hagrid mu odmówił i pożyczonym motorem Blacka udał się na Privet Drive 4, na umówione miejsce spotkania z Albusem Dumbledore'em. Syriusz zaś zaczął szukać zemsty na Peterze Pettigrew. Prawdopodobnie mugolska policja zajęła się ciałami Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Zostali oni pochowani na lokalnym cmentarzu. Nie wiadomo, kto zajął się organizacją pogrzebu oraz czy takowy się odbył. Dom Potterów po pewnym czasie, nadal zrujnowany, stał się nie widoczny dla mugoli. Czarodzieje widzieli w nim symbol tragedii i ogólnego reżimu Lorda Voldemorta. Przed domem stała tabliczka z informacją, co wydarzyło się w tym domu, a pod nią wielu czarodziejów wypisywało słowa otuchy dla Harry'ego Pottera. W Dolinie Godryka postawiono także pomnik upamiętniający rodzinę Potterów. Z daleka wyglądał na pomnik wojskowy, ale z bliska zmieniał się w rzeźbę przedstawiającego mężczyznę, kobietę oraz niemowlę. 1997 rok Przyczyna Od początku sierpnia 1997 roku Lord Voldemort przejął Ministerstwo Magii. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger poszukiwali jego horkurksów, pragnąc zniszczyć go raz na zawsze. Udało im się zdobyć medalion Salazra Slytherina, ale przez zły wpływ horkruksa na Rona, Weasley rozstał się z przyjaciółmi. Hermiona wraz z Harrym. Po pewnym czasie oboje zaczęli domyślać się, że Dumbledore przepisał Harry'emu miecz Gryffindora, ponieważ chcieli, aby Potter użył go do niszczenia horkurksów. Dowiedzieli się też, że miecz znajdujący się w Hogwarcie to kopia, a nie oryginał. Hermiona pomyślała, że możliwe, że Dumbledore ukrył miecz w miejscu narodzin Godryka, Harry zaś pragnął odwiedzić groby swoich rodziców. Wiedzieli też, że w Dolinie mieszka Bathilda Bagshot, historyczka magii, która znała Potterów oraz rodzinę Dumbledore'ów. Zasadzka Zarówno Harry, jak i Hermiona nie wiedzieli, że Bathilda od kilku miesięcy nie żyła, a jej ciało zamieszkiwał wąż Voldemorta Nagini. Voldemort domyślał się, że Potter zapragnie wrócić do Doliny i dlatego tam umieścił swojego węża. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa Harry i Hermiona poczynili stosowne przygotowania - ćwiczyli aportację i deportację pod peleryną-niewidką oraz zdobyli włosy mugoli, w których planowali, za pomocą eliksiru wielosokowego, się przemienić. thumb|left|220px|Hermiona i Harry na cmentarzu w Dolinie Godryka 24 grudnia aportowali się w Dolinie. Zobaczyli pomnik, który z bliska stał się pomnikiem na cześć Potterów. Tam odnaleźli groby Ariany i Kendry Dumbledore, jak również Ignotusa Peverella, na którego zwrócili uwagę, ponieważ taki sam symbol, jaki znajdował się na grobie, był również w egzemplarzu Baśniach Barda Beedle'a, który Hermiona otrzymała w spadku po Albusie Dumbledore. Udało im się znaleźć grób Jamesa i Lily Potter. Granger na ich grobach wyczarowała kwiaty. Następnie udali się zobaczyć dom Potterów. Hermiona była zła, że wielu czarodziejów popisało tabliczkę, ale Harry uważał to za wzruszający gest. W pewnym momencie poczuli, że ktoś ich obserwuje, mimo że byli pod peleryną niewidką. Machnęła na nich ręką. Szybko domyślili się, że to Bathilda Bagshot. Ruszyła w stronę swojego domu, a Granger i Potter za nią poszli. Hermiona nie była pewna, czy dobrze robią. W ciemnym, brudnym domu Harry wśród fotografii dostrzegł tę przedstawiającą Gellerta Grindelwadla, którego miał za złodzieja Czarnej Różdżki. Mimo że zarówno Harry jak i Hermiona zadawali kobiecie dużo pytań, na żadne nie odpowiedziała. Kazała natomiast iść Harry'emu z nią na górę, a Hermionie zostać. Na górze zaczęła mówić do niego w mowie węży. Potterowi wydawało się, że Voldemort mówi, żeby Bathilda trzymała Harry'ego. Bagshot przemieniła się w węża, Nagini. Zaczęła atakować Pottera, ale Hermiona usłyszawszy dźwięki, przybiegła na górę. Udało im się utrzymać węża na odległość, po czym deportowali się z Doliny, w tym samym momencie, w którym przybył Voldemort. Hermiona przez przypadek złamała różdżkę Harry'ego. Mieszkańcy Lokacje Plac Centrum Doliny Godryka. Wokół niego stało wiele sklepów, pub oraz kościół. Możliwe, że od niego odchodziły najważniejsze drogi miasta. Prawdopodobnie w cieplejsze miesiące skupiało się wokół niego życie wioski. Na środku małego placu stał pomnik oraz, w okresie świątecznym, przyozdobiona choinka. Pomnik thumb|161px|Pomnik upamiętniający wydarzenia w Dolinie Na środku placu stał pomnik wojskowy z wypisanymi nazwiskami. Prawdopodobnie były to ofiary wojny. Nie wiadomo, kiedy powstał pomnik. Postać obelisku wojskowego przybierał tylko przy mugolach. Dla czarodziejów wyglądał inaczej. Przedstawiał rodzinę Potterów, którzy w 1981 roku zamieszkiwali Dolinę oraz zostali zamordowani przez Lorda Voldemorta. Dom Potterów 150 px|left Dom należący do Jamesa i Lily Potterów. Nie wiadomo, kiedy wszedł w ich posiadanie. W 1980-1981 roku Potterowie się w nim ukrywali przed Lordem Voldemortem, ale prawdopodobnie mieszkali w nim od 1970 roku. Rzucono na niego Zaklęcie Fideliusa. 31 października został zniszczony. Najbardziej ucierpiało piętro. Nie zburzono go, ale zostawiono w formie niewidzialnej dla mugoli. Przed domem postawiono tabliczkę, informującą o tym, co zdarzyło się w tym domu. Na tabliczce było napisanych wiele słów otuchy dla Harry'ego Pottera. Dom miał dwa piętra. Był ogrodzony żywopłotem. Prawdopodobnie we wnętrzu znajdowały się przynajmniej dwie sypialnie w tym pokój dla dziecka. Dom Dumbledore'ów Dom należący do rodziny Dumbledore'ów. Prawdopodobnie kupili go po przeprowadzce do Doliny Godryka. Miał ogródek oraz prawdopodobnie sypialnię dla każdego członka rodziny Dumbledore'ów. W tym domu ukrywała się przez większość czasu Ariana. Możliwe, że zginęła w tym domu Kendra oraz Ariana Dumbledore. Nie wiadomo, co stało się z nim po wyprowadzce braci Dumbledore z Doliny. Możliwe, że został sprzedany i zamieszkała w nim inna rodzina. Dom Bathildy Bagshot right Dom należący do Bathildy Bagshot. Prawdopodobnie w tym domu zatrzymał się Gellert Grindelwald. Dom znajdował się w pobliżu tego należącego do rodziny Dumbledore'ów oraz niedaleko domu Potterów. Przed domem znajdowała się krótka ścieżka prowadząca przez niewielki ogród. W salonie umiejscowiony był kominek, na którym stały fotografie, w tym jedna przedstawiająca krewniaka Bathildy. Na pierwszym piętrze była sypialnia właścicielki. Prowadziły do niej wąskie i strome schody. Miał przynajmniej jedną sypialnię. Prawdopodobnie w tym domu zmarła jego właścicielka. W grudniu 1997 roku panował tam nieporządek i pachniało zgniłym mięsem. Został zniszczony w 1997 roku podczas walki Harry'ego Pottera z Nagini. Kościół W Dolinie Godryka znajdował się mały kościół parafialny pod wezwaniem św. Hieronima''Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko. Leżał w pobliżu placu miasteczka i obok małego cmentarza. Prawdopodobnie był dosyć stary - możliwe, że wybudowano go przed XIII wiekiem, kiedy to na cmentarzu pochowano Peverellów. Eucharystia odbywała się w każdą niedzielę o 9.00 i 11.00, a także w dni powszednieHarry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra). W święta, np. Boże Narodzenie, również odbywała się msza. W kościele udzielano ślubów, chrztów oraz pogrzebów. Cmentarz Cmentarz przynależący do kościoła pod wezwaniem św. Hieronima. Nie wiadomo, kiedy został założony, ale z dużym prawdopodobieństwem istniał przed 1292 rokiem, gdy pochowano tutaj Ignotusa Peverella. Spoczywało na nim wiele sław wśród czarodziejów oraz spora grupa mugoli. Cmentarz został opisany, jako stara nekropolia posiadająca rządki nagrobków. Osoby pochowane na cmentarzu Inne W Dolinie Godryka działo też kilka sklepów, większość usytuowanych wokół placu. Nie znana jest ich ilość oraz asortyment. Znajdował się tam także pub. Położenie miasta Dolina Godryka leżała w południowo-zachodniej Anglii, w West Country, krainie geograficznej obejmującej Kornwalię, hrabstwo Devon oraz Somerset, Bristol i Dorset. Wnioskując po nazwie, miasteczko znajdowało się na terenie nizinnym. Za kulisami * Dom Potterów w ekranizacji książki ''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny różni się stylem i budowom od tego przedstawionego w filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci. * Początkowo uważano, że kościół parafialny w Dolinie Godryka tak naprawdę jest pod wezwaniem świętego Klementyna, a nie świętego Hieronima. Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko rozwiał wątpliwości, co do patrona kościoła. Występowanie *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra)'' *''Quidditch przez wieki (świat realny)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7'' *''Pottermore'' en:Godric's Hollow es:Valle de Godric fr:Godric's Hollow fi:Godrickin notko it:Godric's Hollow ru:Годрикова впадина ja:ゴドリックの谷 et:Godric's Hollow Kategoria:Miasta i wsie Kategoria:Anglia